Businesses today collect huge amounts of data relating to sales, marketing, and other critical operations. Querying this data is often a difficult and resource intensive process, especially for complex queries. To some extent, query performance can be improved by pre-calculating data aggregates and indexes, but it is infeasible to do this across all dimensions in a large dataset. Because of this, query performance issues often slow data analysis. Thus, there is a need in the data analytics field to create systems and methods for rapid data analysis. This invention provides such new and useful systems and methods.